


For the Dwarves, Gimli

by just_ann_now



Series: Dwarvish Drabbles and Ficlets [7]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble Sequence, Friendship, Gen, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 14:51:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_ann_now/pseuds/just_ann_now
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Gimli, son of Gloín</i>, he is always called; but behind every great dwarf is a mother who loves him. Three drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Dwarves, Gimli

**Mama's Big Boy**

“You have enough socks? And an extra hood? The weather could turn while you’re traveling.” 

“Now, Nandi, don’t get your beard all knotted. It isn’t like he’ll be wandering on his own; besides, would I let any ill befall my youngest?” 

“Hush, Gloín, he’s my youngest, too. I know it’s not his first time away, but still, mothers worry. Gimli, the socks?” 

“Here in my pack, mother, three pairs, and the other hood, too.” 

“All right, then! The road’s not getting any shorter; we’d best be on our way.” The other dwarves murmured their agreement. “Farewell, and good health, Nandi, until we meet again.” 

As Nandi embraced her son farewell, she whispered: _I slipped some salted pork in there too. A treat, just for you._

****Shared Blessings** **

Boromir couldn’t help peeking curiously as Gimli rummaged through his pack. “Are those extra socks? I wish I’d thought to bring some.” 

“Three pairs, carried all this way at my mother’s insistence. You know how it is easier, sometimes, to just agree with your mother, rather than argue?” 

Boromir’s laugh was wistful. “I was but a boy when I lost my mother, though I have heard many horrifying tales of, shall I say, overexuberant protectiveness. Still, they are fine looking socks, thick and warm.” 

“Do you think they might fit? I’d happily share, from my mother, on behalf of yours.” 

****For the Dwarves, Gimli** **

When she heard the news, Nandi eagerly hurried to the gate; but of the two she sought, she found only one. 

“Gloín, where is Gimli? Where is our son?” 

Gloín turned slowly. _He has aged,she thought. Why_? 

“He was charged to go on a quest, representing the children of Mahal. It is a great honor, wife.” 

“A great honor…” Nandi breathed, smiling towards the other members of the party, but no one would meet her eyes. 

“A great honor.” She turned fiercely to her husband. “Tell me about this great honor, and tell me _when my son will return.”_


End file.
